Poly(vinyl acetate) resins are well known in the art and have been extensively employed in water-borne emulsion form as adhesives for bonding various substrates such as cellulosic material, plastics, ceramics and metals. Additionally, the use of adhesion promoters, particularly various organofunctional silanes, has been widely practiced in augmenting the strength and water resistance of plastic composites and adhesive joints. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,283 to Taylor, for example, this concept was applied to increase the adhesion of water-based emulsions of ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer by the incorporation of a mercaptosilane. The resultant adhesive compositions are said to have particularly improved adhesion to plastics.
Notwithstanding the improved adhesion attained in poly(vinyl acetate) emulsions imparted by the addition of various silane coupling agents, those skilled in the art recognize the need for even further improvement, particularly in connection with the formation of more water resistant bonds to cellulosic materials such as wood and paper.